


Still in love with you

by Angulema



Series: Meludir/Feren Series [15]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meludir is the beauty named on tumblr, pure fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сложно не волноваться, когда любимый эльф отправляется куда-то самостоятельно)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> Название взято из песни Electro Velvet. Собственно, вдохновлено ею же.

— … И кинжал захватил?

— Конечно! Ферен, может, хватит уже?

— Помнишь, что надо делать при переохлаждении, перегреве, ушибе, растяжении, уку…

— Ферен! — Мелудир от возмущения даже ногой топнул. — Сначала родители, теперь ты! Я не младенец!

— Конечно не младенец. Но я же волнуюсь, — Ферен виновато улыбнулся.

— Да я всего-то иду в Озерный город при свите короля! Ну что со мной может случиться?

Ферен промолчал, явно не желая вызывать новую бурю.

— Если бы я мог пойти с тобой, мне было бы спокойнее, — наконец вздохнул он и уселся на диванчик.

— Я был бы счастлив, если бы ты мог пойти, — отозвался Мелудир. — Но это ведь не мы решаем.

— А жаль…

— Ферен, — Мелудир сел рядом, — тебе не о чем волноваться. Я ведь не самый плохой лучник, в конце концов.

— Да ты самый лучший! Ну, почти. В смысле, лучник, — кончики ушей Ферена порозовели, и он смущенно отвел взгляд. — Ты только на человеческих парней не очень засматривайся, хорошо? А то были в истории примеры…

— Глупый, я же тебя люблю, — фыркнул Мелудир и ткнулся носом ему в плечо.

— И я тебя, — выдохнул Ферен.

 

_27.08.2015_


End file.
